


Pokeshipping Week 2018 Day 2: YXP: Darkest Hour

by johnnyd2



Series: YxP (Yugioh x Pokemon) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: An intro of sorts for when Sato/Complete Ash makes his entrance in YxPDid this for Day 2 of Pokeshipping week on tumblrtheme is Evil/Posessed Ashi dont own anything
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: YxP (Yugioh x Pokemon) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761736
Kudos: 1
Collections: YxP





	Pokeshipping Week 2018 Day 2: YXP: Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for YxP here

YxP: Darkest Hour  
Johnnyd2

Misty was heading to Pewter City alongside Brock, Serena, and the rest of the Crossfire Defense and the Ultra Guardians. Professor Oak had reported a massive dimensional disturbance in the Kanto Region, and it was forming near Pewter City. Misty was flying on her Pelipper alongside the rest of the group. Then she got a call on her Duel Disk.

“Hey, whats up?” Misty replied

“Code Red! Creatures are coming out from the dimensional rip and attacking the city! Code Red! This is not a drill! Please respond!” A panicked voice shouted in a broadcast. Misty and the others were shocked. The barriers between worlds were already weakening during their adventures across the different Duel Monster Dimensions. Were things finally collapsing? Brock went on ahead, but Misty knew it wasn't just random attacks, something, or someone familiar was responsible.

The redheaded trainer touched down on the ground alongside her allies. They then saw that Brock had sent out his Steelix and some of his duel monsters and was going full force against the invading monsters. Misty could tell that Brock didn’t want disaster to befall his home city, but he couldn't do it on his own

“Brock needs some assistance! go Gyarados!” Misty sent out the Atrocious Pokemon which let out a battle roar. Then she flicked her ponytail as a shiny stone fell from it, hanging from the hair.

“Strong, valiant, and powerful, and now my blue sweetheart, Mega Evolve!” She declared as the Mega Stone shot a light towards Gyarados that was met by a light of its own. Gyarados then transformed into its Mega Evolved form. She then readied her duel disk and summoned some duel monsters of her own. The rest of her team followed suit.

“Everyone ready? Lets go!” Misty let out a battle cry as the group charged against the army of monsters.

\------

The battle was raging on as Misty and Brock lead their group’s defense of Pewter City. While things were looking up, something felt off. The Cerulean Gym leader then felt a sharp pulse run through her, someone was coming, someone… familiar. A crimson pillar shot down fro the sky, knocking the group back. Misty, Brock, and Serena came to their senses as they saw something shocking. A caped wearing individual stepped forward from the pillar. Standing tall was a crimson eyed human with a familiar raven haired pattern.

“A…. Ash?!” Misty tried to contain herself.

“You made it?” Brock questioned hopefully.

“Is.. is something wrong?” Serena pleaded.

“Ash? I went by that name once. But that is just a fragment of myself. I am whole now, I, am Sato!” He declared as a crimson aura flared up around him. Misty tensed up. She remembered Ash’s last act was to sacrifice himself to destroy Team Rainbow Rocket’s headquarters and the Ultra Beacon by using Ultra Necrozma’s Z Move to blow all of it up, and himself alongside it. Was Ash’s sacrifice all for naught?

“Bow to the Lord of the Spirit Dominion, and soon, your dimensions as well!” Sato declared. Misty knew that Ash was in there somewhere.

“Sato…. No, Ash. You've been fighting against this evil for so long. Surely, you can't just give up like that!” The redhead ran up to Sato and reached her hand out.

“Kasu…. My dear, you should know better than anyone else to stand in my way!” Sato responded by surging a current of energy in a slap of sorts at Misty. The impact of the hit set misty hurtling down the ground, knocking her unconscious. Brock’s fist tightened, he too had anticipated this scenario, but didn’t want it o come to him having to be the one to do this act.

“Ash! Stop this now, if you want a challenge, then come at me!” Brock shouted at the Spirit Emperor.

“Really Take? I always though you were the smart one of my court. I guess not.” Sato retorted as he readied his duel disk. Brock then motioned to Serena and the others to fall back, and take the fallen Misty somewhere safe. Even if he couldn’t win, He had to save her. If anyone had a shot at bringing Ash back to himself, it was Misty.


End file.
